


Do you know me?

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: 传说中的一日千里×





	Do you know me?

樱井在那个男人经过他身边后就一直想着他了。  
同样是一身合体西装的男人，提着公文包目视前方从过道上走了过去，樱井从身后的声响能判断出他坐在了自己身后。两人没有目光接触，但樱井单方面在短时间内将男人打量了个差不多。  
樱井不是一个喜欢观察别人的人，只是这个男人过于吸引人。樱井对于男人的薄唇喜欢得要紧，唇形漂亮，被抿住时朝一边微微向上歪。从樱井的角度，唇下小小的黑痣恰好能收入眼底。即使男人的表情是严肃的，樱井也能从中嗅到不同于这份严谨的成分。  
他有种预感，男人或许还藏着会令人惊喜的另一面。

与男人对视是在过道对面的贵妇样貌的中年女性请求男人帮她放行李之后，樱井从而也听到了男人的声音。  
“不用客气，举手之劳。”语气礼貌谦和，声线偏低，是很好听的声音。樱井微微偏过头去瞥，也许是机上空调效果太好了，男人的西服外套被脱掉了，他只穿了件白色衬衫抬高了手臂将物品放上行李架。贴切身材的衬衫随着动作也往上提了些，而因下摆扎在皮带里腰部的衣料被拉直了，显出男人纤细的腰身。那是比之模特都要更为纤细的腰肢。樱井忍不住挑了下眉，而男人也放好了行李转过了身，他便索性抬起了头看了过去。  
男人的眼睛也生得极好，一对桃花眼在长睫毛的映衬下更是别具风情。这时男人的神情也不似方才那般严肃，放松下来后立体的五官像是笼上了一层柔光般不似先前看起来的凌厉。男人与樱井的眼神对上后先是一愣，随后也没有什么多余的举动，只是微微点了点示意，便回到了自己的座位上。但樱井仍注意到了，男人嘴角那转瞬即逝的笑意。  
樱井放在大腿上的手指轻轻敲了几下，眼中也是一瞬的笑意。

男人在飞行平稳后轻轻拍了拍樱井的肩，樱井回过头，过于漂亮的眸子与自己只离了20厘米左右的距离，樱井的心不自觉停了一拍。  
“不好意思，我的笔没墨了，能借一下您的笔吗？”与刚刚听到的声音又有所不同，男人的声音轻轻细细的，听起来不像那时的低沉，语气也少了几分疏远的礼貌。眼中清澈，双唇抿在一起，让他看起来多了些童真。  
“当然可以。”樱井从自己胸前的口袋里拿出了钢笔，递给了男人。  
“谢谢。”男人勾起嘴角冲樱井微微一笑，接过笔坐回了自己的座位。  
樱井转过身，眼中的笑意已经抑制不住了。  
因为男人接过笔的时候，指腹轻轻擦过了他的手指，最后在指尖打了个圈。

樱井将手中的航空杂志看了三遍之后起身去了洗手间。  
经过男人的时候他只看到了男人头顶的发旋，但他想他们很快就会再次见面了。  
樱井把手拿起来，自动感应的水流停止。他不慌不忙地扯过一张纸擦手，转过身看男人拉开虚掩的门走进来将门反锁。他将纸扔到垃圾桶里，向男人伸出右手。  
回应他的是轻轻放在掌心上的手与贴上来的唇。

 

松本在感受到有目光停留在自己身上后转过了身。  
视线的主人有着一双与他精英打扮不太相符的大眼睛，圆溜溜的大眼睛直直地看向自己，却又不带一点杂念。也许是直觉，松本从那清澈得好似不带一丝杂质的眼中看出了藏在深处的，成年人才能领会的某些东西。忍着笑意回到座位，他在想有什么可以进一步证实自己的想法。  
他的口袋里有支钢笔。  
“不好意思，我的笔没墨了，能借一下您的笔吗？”松本向前探身，轻轻拍了拍男人的肩。  
“当然可以。”当男人眼中含着笑将笔递给他的时候，松本在心里已经99.9%的认定自己没有想错了。  
“谢谢。”松本在男人的指尖留下了自己的暗示。

男人经过了他的身边，松本等了几分钟也站起身走了过去。不出他所料，洗手间的门是虚掩着的。他拉开门进去时，男人正一副意料之中的神情看向自己，并朝自己伸出手作邀请状。  
松本将身后的门反锁，轻轻笑了几声，上前将手放上去，顺便送上了自己的唇。

 

樱井将松本压在洗手台上用力吸吮他的唇瓣，一手握着松本的细腰，一手护着他的后脑勺。  
松本的腰窝正磕着洗手台的边，说实话那并不太舒服，但激烈的亲吻足以让他忘记这点难受。他双手环住樱井的脖子，身体后仰头却向上扬将自己的舌往樱井嘴中送。狭小的空间里只有啧啧水声和两人的喘息声。  
交换完一个又长又湿的亲吻，两人自是不满足这一点点。樱井的手覆上松本的胸前，隔着衬衫摩挲着凸起的一点。  
“嗯......”松本微微眯起了眼，手指点上了樱井刚与自己吻得激烈的唇，“可不能太过哦~”上扬的尾音竟带上了一些奶气，这实在是令樱井意外。  
看吧，樱井解开了松本的纽扣，将手探了进去，他果然会给自己惊喜。  
松本的衬衫被脱下叠好放在了一旁的马桶盖上，这样等会穿出去也没人会看出什么。只是领带还堪堪的挂在脖子上。  
松本仰着脑袋打趣道，“樱桑这是什么恶趣味？”他们方才交换了称呼，樱井低沉的声音唤着松桑的时候松本感觉自己的腿都软了几分，有些站不稳。  
樱井此刻没有时间回复松本，他的嘴正忙着舔弄松本挺立的乳尖，另一边的红粒在冰冷的空气中微微颤抖，像是在不满樱井只照顾一边。松本自己抚上了左边的乳头用手指轻轻拨弄，而他右手正解开樱井皮带的动作也没有停下。  
“要不要把裤子也先放过去啊？”松本见樱井抬起来头问道。  
“好。”樱井凑过来亲了亲松本的嘴，向后退了几步，弯腰脱下了自己的西裤。松本也扶着洗手台褪下了自己的。  
松本抱胸打量着面前上半身还完好的樱井，不满地撅了撅嘴，“樱桑，这可不公平啊。”使坏地伸手隔着内裤捏了捏樱井已经勃起的下身。  
樱井将松本揽到怀里，手掌上的茧摩擦着松本背部细腻的肌肤，“这并没有什么公不公平的，松桑。”右手向下从内裤的边缘伸进去握住松本同样已经勃起的阴茎，贴近松本的耳边，“我们只需要好好利用这下面就行了。”低音炮彻底打败了松本。

两人的内裤都被褪到脚踝，樱井的手正握着两根粗长的性器上下撸动，松本靠着洗手台，手撑着墙，另一只手继续抚摸自己的胸前，细细碎碎的呻吟从微张的红唇中溢出来，樱井忍不住上前吻住他。  
来不及吞下的唾液从松本的嘴角流下来，松本伸出舌头舔去，眼睛是直勾勾看向樱井的。被情欲熏染的眸子自然而然的多了魅惑，樱井只觉得自己的身下更硬了。他加快了撸动的速度，一口咬上松本的耳郭。  
“你可不要引诱我在这里就上了你。”带上了沙哑的声音警告意味浓厚。  
得到的是带着喘息的轻笑。  
樱井的眼睛眯了眯，看来对方完全不把自己放在眼里呢。  
“等会着陆后还有事吗？”从松本的西服和公文包不难看出来他大概是和自己一样出差回来的商务人士，如果等会还要处理事务可就不太好办了。  
“没有哦。”松本趴在他的肩上细细地啃咬着他的下颌。  
樱井用力揉了揉松本的臀肉将自己的邀请传达给了松本。  
“啊...嗯......”松本紧了紧缠在樱井身上的手，他开始期待之后与樱井在酒店中的时间了。

 

所有乘客都已经下了飞机，可前面的樱井仍坐在座位上没有动作。松本向前探了探头，因为是头等舱，之前还能看到站在机前与乘客告别的乘务人员，现在也不知道他们去了哪。  
“松桑。”松本刚准备问樱井就听到他在唤自己。  
松本起身走过去，见樱井正在看航空杂志。樱井没有将杂志合上，打开放在了旁边的座椅上，一伸手就将疑惑的松本扯到了自己的腿上。大手摸上了松本的翘臀，低低地笑了出来。  
“那我们开始吧。”  
松本跌坐在樱井的腿上，显然还处在状态之外，“什么？”他眨了眨眼，不解地看着樱井。  
樱井覆在松本臀上的手隔着西裤开始抚摸，顺着股缝一路向下直至碰到底部裹在里面的囊袋，用手指轻轻捏了捏，“你说呢？嗯？”又摸了上去。  
因为姿势松本的西裤绷得很紧，布料没有一分多余全部紧紧贴着他圆浑的臀部，樱井的手掌便在上面尽情的抚摸，或用力地覆在臀瓣上将臀肉往中间挤，或手指挤在股缝处上下挑拨，手法极其色情。松本抓着樱井的肩跪在座椅上的双腿颤抖不止，腰身下沉不自觉将屁股更抬起了些，牙齿紧咬着下唇却仍有细碎的呻吟溢了出来。  
“嗯...你别...难道你要在这吗......”松本断断续续地提出了他的疑问，体内的欲望却因樱井的抚摸而逐渐上升。理智告诉他，这随时都会有打扫机舱的工作人员进来，他和樱井这副模样随时都会被人撞见。  
樱井的双手都在松本的屁股上上下摩挲着，他不轻不重地捏了一把，抬头吻住松本滚烫的耳垂，回答得轻巧，“对啊。”右手再次顺着股缝去揉捏底下的囊袋引得松本的颤抖更加厉害。  
“这怎么行...嗯别...别摸哪里......”松本被樱井娴熟的手法撩拨得浑身瘫软，他可不知道自己会仅仅因为被摸屁股而勃起。  
“松桑，你没有认真看杂志吧。”樱井抬起一只手抚上松本的后颈，指尖拨弄着他颈后的发尾。  
“什么杂志...”松本有些受不了的偏过头，视线落上了樱井刚才放在旁边的杂志，“嗯？什么......”  
被翻开的那页上西装革履的樱井带着公式般的微笑站在一架飞机前，而机身上的标志则显示它与松本所乘的飞机属于同一家航空公司。  
“樱井...翔？”松本微微眯起眼看去，刚想感叹原来这是他的名字就被一旁的【副总裁】三个字给震惊得说不出话来，“等等你......”  
樱井这才满意地摸了摸松本的头，像是在奖励答对题的小孩，“所以你大可放心了，不会有人进来的。”  
“我刚跟乘务长说了，要与我身后的这位先生商量一些生意上的事。”放在松本脑后的手将松本的头扳正面向自己，不再让松本有质问的机会。  
松本被樱井吻得晕乎乎的，还在想自己这是歪打正着碰上了微服私巡的大人物，樱井隔着布料用手指刺戳着他的后穴的刺激感让他稍微恢复了清醒。  
他推开樱井直起身，微喘着气，“我说，您就打算这么用您家的飞机？”虽然心里有些惊讶于樱井的身份，但在从未尝试过也几乎不会尝试的场所还是让松本不由自主的兴奋。  
樱井歪头笑着看向松本，“不喜欢？”  
松本哼了一声便俯身凑近，双手扯着樱井的领带，看向樱井的双眼仿佛世上最深不见底的渊潭，他伸出猩红的舌舔了圈嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢哦。”

昂贵的西服被随意地扔在了过道上，它们的主人已经丝毫不在意它们的情况了，只顾着如何让自己获取更大的快感。  
松本的衬衫敞开，他的身上已经到处都是樱井啃咬的斑斑红印，甚至是肩窝处都留有了樱井的痕迹。他的下身赤裸，而袜子却还完好地套在脚上。从他臀间流下的粘稠液体将头等舱奢华的皮椅打湿，但他已无暇顾及。松本双手撑在樱井的腹部，仰起头上下律动着身体。樱井完全勃起的柱体正埋在他的身体里，松本摇摆着自己的腰肢努力吞吐着。  
“我可什么都没带哦。”樱井将手指探向松本的后穴时，松本还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，有气无力地提醒樱井。  
樱井舔了舔松本方才在他手中高潮时不小心溅到他脸上的一点白色液体，“用这个就够了。”沾了精液的食指便刺入了松本收缩着的小穴中。  
松本抬手将落在额前的头发向后撩去，同时下身也坐到了底，张开嘴忍不住发出了舒爽的叹息。他用食指在樱井同样衣襟敞开的胸前拨弄着樱井的乳尖，“你的，很舒服呢。”勾起嘴角笑得樱井心里痒痒的。  
这可真是藏在西服下的妖精啊，樱井这样想道。  
让他哭吧。  
樱井咬住松本的乳尖，粗糙的舌苔不断刺激着已经红肿的乳尖，松本一手插进樱井的发间，别过脸喘出了声。而这一偏头就看到了窗外，机坪上工作人员来来往往，大概随便谁抬头往这边看一眼就能从窗口里看到上半身赤裸的他。  
“樱桑...遮光板...遮光板还没放下来......”松本紧张地推了推樱井的头，而后穴也因身体的紧张而收紧，樱井舒服得眯起了眼睛。  
看着眼前松本害怕被人发现而紧咬下唇的隐忍表情，樱井安慰性地抬头啄了啄松本的唇。  
当然，他才不会去拉下遮光板。  
樱井握着松本腰肢的手向下托住松本的臀部，突然大力将松本抬了起来，起身将松本放到旁边的座椅上俯身压了上去，顺带将靠背放倒。而整个过程他并没有将阴茎从松本的体内拔出来，最后的动作使得滑落出来的大半根再次挺了进去。  
松本紧紧抓着樱井的背，变换姿势让樱井在他体内碾过了敏感点，软着声音喘了一声，又因为樱井的挺进向后仰起了头。  
“嗯...你等......杂志还在我屁股下呢......”冰凉的纸张贴着火热的臀瓣，硬硬的质感硌得他有些不舒服。松本抬起腰樱井便从他身下抽出了杂志扔在了一旁，“呵呵...你不再看看你的英姿？”松本适应了樱井的频率配合地摇摆着腰肢，躺了下来他也不怕会有人从窗户看到什么了。  
“我眼中现在只有你。”樱井勾起一边的嘴角，又是一个深顶，脸上还挂着笑的松本立刻微皱起眉尖声叫了出来。拔高的奶音对于樱井来说只会是催情剂，没有丝毫留情，又快又狠地碾过柔软的内壁，然后就会激起一声又一声的喘息。  
樱井抬起松本的两条长腿架在肩上，将松本的身体折叠起来继续冲撞着。松本的身体很柔韧，大腿贴上了腹部也仍游刃有余，只是这样樱井能进得更深，过于强烈的快感让他无法再思考其他。樱井每一次都顶得很深，松本感觉自己快要被顶穿。  
松本的肤色很白，大腿内侧尤为白嫩。樱井红紫色的巨物在其间的抽插，十分有视觉冲击。松本先前释放过一次的阴茎再一次抬头，此刻夹在两人中间不时顶着樱井的腹部，头部也开始流出液体柱身颤抖不止。松本探下手却被樱井所阻止，樱井捉住松本的手拉高至头顶，另一只手抬了抬松本的臀部使两人的结合更为紧密。  
“你干嘛...”松本的欲望得不到抚慰，他不满地撅起嘴瞪了眼樱井。被情欲染红了眼眶，湿漉漉的眼睛没有一点威慑性，反而让樱井更觉得这是在诱惑他。  
樱井低头咬住松本的下巴细细啃咬，嘴里含糊不清地说道，“我只不过是想让你被我插射。”  
松本的手指慢慢滑过樱井的肩胛骨，声音带着挑逗的笑，“那可要看樱井总裁有没有这个能力了......啊...慢嗯哈......”话还没说完就被樱井猛地快速顶弄给弱了声音。  
暴风雨般快感将松本逐渐吞没，本来还能掌着主动权的他已经完全被樱井的强劲攻势给击溃，樱井更是使坏地用拇指堵住了他的铃口让他满腹的欲望无法发泄。眼角被生理性泪水浸湿，这让他看上去更加诱人。  
樱井想要操哭他的目的达到了。果然如所料般满足，松本白皙的肌肤上满是他留下的红色印记，同时全身也因情欲而泛着粉。长长的睫毛被泪水打湿，微垂下来在眼下形成了淡淡的阴影。被吻得红润的双唇张开，从中溢出的是比糖浆还甜腻的呻吟。樱井还从未见过如此令人神魂颠倒的尤物。  
真是该死，樱井忍不住在心里咒骂道，他竟然生出了恨不得死在松本身下的想法。看向松本， 对方正迷蒙着泪眼唤着自己的名字。  
樱井认了命，抓着松本手腕的手挤入松本的掌心，与他紧紧牵在了一起。他贴着松本的耳朵低声问道，“亲爱的，我还不知道你的名字呢？”只有对方知道自己的名字这可不公平。  
松本伸出舌向樱井讨吻，樱井自然是满足了他。一吻完毕，松本喘着笑道，“你让我射了我就告诉你...”主动权一下又回到了他的手中。后穴还故意收缩了几下，突然裹紧的软肉让樱井差一点就缴械投降。  
樱井轻轻笑了笑，身下的律动又加快了几分，“那就先让我们一起高潮吧......”  
在最后关头，樱井残存的最后一点理智让他准备抽出阴茎射在松本的体外，松本却夹紧了双腿不让他离开。  
“没事，直接射在里面吧......”松本一只手揽过樱井的脖颈，贴上已经吻过很多次的唇瓣，“润，松本润。”  
樱井再次顶入松本的深处，“好的，润......”低声哼了一声，全数交代在了松本体内。  
“啊...好涨......”同样高潮了的松本眼神在放空，“原来中出是这样的感受......”  
樱井没有急着退出来，只是搂着怀中的松本，“嗯？这是你第一次让别人射在里面吗？”  
松本愤愤地咬了一口樱井的肩，“对啊，便宜你了。”  
“那以后你坐我们公司的飞机就免费吧，怎么样？”樱井笑得眼睛眯了起来。  
松本也笑了起来，“那还得加上你的联系方式才算是打平了。”  
“那是当然，”樱井又故意顶了顶胯，“不过我们首先要关心的是这个该怎么处理。”  
“啊，座椅肯定都弄脏了，乘务员会怀疑的吧。”松本有些担忧。副总裁与另一男性在机舱里做了不可告人的事，这要是被人知道了可不是什么小事啊。  
“我这不是换了个座位嘛，怀疑不到我们头上。”樱井吻了吻松本的鼻尖。


End file.
